Love and Life
by nara yamanaka ino
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sakura gets hurt in a battle with the Akatsuki and goes to the hospital. How will Sasuke react? Why is Itachi trying to talk to Sasuke? If anyone wants to take it up and try continuing it, contact me, and let me kn
1. Hurt

"What." Sasuke said to Kakashi-sensei as Naruto's legs stopped supporting him making him fall to the dark livingroom's floor.

'Sakura has just returned. She has been admitted to the hospital." Kakashi-sensei repeated, as he watched Naruto's eyes tear up.

"W-with what kind of injuries, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked shakily.

Kakashi sighed. "A broken left arm, two broken fingers on her right hand, four broken ribs, heavy bruising and a concussion."

"What rank of mission was that!" Sasuke demanded grabbing Kakashi's collar and lifting him up._ (They were like 23 right now, and Sasuke had grown slightly taller than Kakashi, with Naruto a bit smaller than Kakashi, and Sakura slightly smaller than Naruto.) _

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" Kakashi said before Sasuke let him go.

"It was an C-rank mission but her and Neji ran into the Akatsuki on the way home." Kakashi said sitting down on the closest armchair. They were in Sasuke's livingroom, seeing as how he had returned from Otogakure a month before Sakura and Neji left on their mission.

"How the hell did they survive!?" Sasuke yelled, he was getting thoroughly pissed off now.

"Umm... Well you see. Kisame and Itachi helped them..." Kakashi said, bracing himself.

"Itachi and Kisame did what!!" Oh, yea. Sasuke was pissed.

"Ano.. Sasuke. Neji said that Itachi gave this to him for you. I think you should read it." Kakashi said handing over a letter with Uchiha Sasuke printed in neat handwriting on the front. Sasuke quickly read it.

"Why the hell would I want to meet with that bastard, even if he is my brother?" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke-teme. I'm hungry." Naruto whined, his stomach growling to prove it.

"Well go into the kitchen and make something!" Sasuke snapped. Definitely pissed.

"Sasuke, calm down. I think you should hear him out. I mean he did save Sakura-chan's life." Naruto said pointedly, coming out from the kitchen with a galleon of vanilla ice cream.

"Can I eat this?" Naruto asked holding out the ice cream.

"Yea whatever." Sasuke said, sighing as Naruto opened the brand-new container. The doorbell rang as Naruto collapsed on the couch, putting a ridiculously large piece of ice cream in his mouth as Sasuke left the room to answer the door.

"Hello." Sasuke said confused when he saw Hinata there, blushing as usual.

"H-Hello. I-Iruka-S-Sensei said t-that N-naruto-kun i-is h-here." Hinata said before a scream happened inside. Sasuke sighed and opened the door further.

"You might as well come in. Something tells me that was him." Sasuke said shaking his head and sighing. Hinata slowly walked in, looking around as Sasuke closed the door, then followed him down the hall and into the livingroom, where Kakashi was standing at the far end watching Naruto kneeling beside Sasuke's coffee table, clutching his head and rocking back and forth.

"Itai... it hurts..." Naruto managed to say as Hinata walked over to Naruto after noticing the galleon of ice cream that was one-fourth gone.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" Hinata asked quietly rubbing his back.

"I think I ate too much in one bite." Naruto said as he stopped rocking and stayed still, obviously enjoying Hinata's back rub.

Sasuke sighed again and asked, "How much did you eat?"

"Half of what's gone." Naruto muttered as he relaxed, and leaned into Hinata, causing her blush to deepen.

"Your good at massages, Hinata-chan." Naruto muttered before he fell asleep on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata gave a small smile when she saw this.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "You might as well stay here tonight... it'll stop me from killing him when he wakes up."

"I-I d-don't k-know I-if otou-san w-will l-like that..." Hinata said tearing her eyes off Naruto to look at Sasuke.

"I'll go get my phone and you can call him, okay?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Kakashi, who was looking amused.

"O-okay." Hinata said, looking at Naruto's happy face as he slept. Sasuke walked across the hallway to the kitchen where he grabbed the cordless phone, walked across the hallway again, and gave the phone to Hinata.

She dialed a phone number and after a few moments said, "Hello?" "Father. I want to know if I could spend the night at... a friends house?" "Yes, Otou-san. My friend is very strong... NO it's not Uzumaki's house! Yes you can talk to him..." Hinata said before handing the phone to Sasuke, who took it tentively.

"Hello." Sasuke said, sitting down on the floor. "I do not have to tell you my name. It is not required of me. Yes I am strong. No my intention is not to sleep with her. Yea I'm close to Tsunade. Yes I am on first name terms with her. Arigatou. She will not get hurt. No there is no one else here to hurt here. Okay goodbye, Hyuga-san." Sasuke said, somehow keeping his cool before he hung up. "Your father sure is uptight." Sasuke said putting his phone on the coffee table.

"Y-yes." Hinata said, moving Naruto so his head was on her lap. He stirred slightly as she moved him. Then he stayed still. Kakashi glanced at the clock. 9:00 pm.

"I'm gonna get going. Anko and I are gonna get some supper. I'm already 15 minutes late. Sayonara!" Kakashi said before disappearing.

"I'll show you to your room and then I'm going to go and see Sakura in the hospital." Sasuke said, standing up and picking up Naruto. After putting Naruto on his back, Sasuke and Hinata walked down the hall until they came to Hinata's room. "You can stay here tonight. Naruto is in the room to your left." Sasuke said walking out and putting Naruto on the bed in Naruto's room.

"Hinata. I'm going to see Sakura now, ok? Can you watch Naruto until I get back? Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. It's the second door to your right. "O-ok." Hinata said, looking down at Naruto who had a small smile on his face.

* * *


	2. The Hospital

**Sorry that my updates are taking so long. I'm kinda busy. If you have any tips or advice for the story then please review and tell me! By the way, this is my first story.**

--

Sasuke went into the hopital and asked the receptionist where Sakura was.

"She's in room 310, but she's still recovering from surgery. So she isn't allowed visitors- oh! Hello, Hokage-sama!" the receptionist said, noticing the Godaime walk up to the desk.

"Konnichiwa, Shiro-chan, Sasuke-kun. Are you here to see Sakura-san?" Tsunade-sama asked Sasuke, turning slightly to said Uchiha.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said quietly, unknowingly biting his lip as he thought of his former teammate.

"Very well, follow me. Oh, Shiro-chan, if anyone other than Sakura-sans' teammates come in don't let them in to see her without my clearance first." Tsunade said very clearly, leaving no room for mistakes.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shiro replied, returning to her computer as Tsunade and Sasuke walked away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Tsunade.

"Yea, she'll have to take it easy for a week or two to let her body fully heal. But after that then she will be fine." Tsunade replied, opening the door to Sakura's room and sighing as she saw that Sakura was still in the coma.

"Do you know when Sakura will wake up?" Sasuke asked from the chair beside Sakura's bed.

"Umm... in about two days." Tsunade said, walking to the door, only to pause in the doorway, "You know Sasuke, you and Naruto haven't had a check up in a while, you should get yours soon. Before I am forced to drag you down here. Or get Sakura to." With that warning hanging fresh in the air, Tsunade left the room.

Sasuke turned around after Tsunade closed the door and walked over to Sakura's bed. "You better wake up Sakura. I don't know what would happen to Naruto and I if you don't..." Sasuke said softly, staring at Sakura's calm face. Sasuke sat in the chair that was placed beside Sakura's bed. "Please wake up..."

--

**So... I know that Sasuke seems a bit warmer than he actually is but let's say that since he came back from his defect Sakura and Naruto have managed to warm him up. Do you think that he should be warm to just Sakura, the rest of team seven or everyone? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
